Wake Me From This Daze
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: It's been several months since the end of the Winter War and Kurosaki Ichigo is finding it difficult to come to terms with living a life without his powers. Thrust into a world of despair, unwanted sorrow and pain, it becomes the task of a stray Hachibantai-Taicho, Kyouraku Shunsui to offer him the comfort that he needs. But with some strange and unorthodox methods. Warning: Yaoi.


Ummm...how to explain this little one-shot. I just had to write at least one story for one of my favourite and almost never written about pairings. I love these two together but it's kind of difficult to bring them together in a plausible situation. And also I needed to practice writing lemons with sex toys involved, my first try, for the future chapters of Consort to the Three Kings. And I had to do it whilst still trying to make it look elegant.

That was hard. But this is the result, I kind of really liked writing this...despite the major headache it was giving me. And like always, I wanted to explore Ichigo depth of mind in more detail in response to his loss of powers, so I know it's a bit angsty in the beginning but there are very few writers that I find actually want to explore this mindset in a character, so I _had_ to do it.

Ichigo losing his powers wasn't such a quick thing to get over as it was in the manga and I feel that I needed to explore the sense of loss he must have been experiencing at his own helplessness. So this is the result...I just hope you like.

There are some serious warnings for this story so please read: This is Yaoi, there will be **M/M lemons**, **some swearing**, a bit of **underage drinking** because Shunsui is rarely seen without sake and Ichigo needs some too, and the use of **sex toys** and just a touch of **voyeurism**. Also if you hadn't guessed...this is a rare pairing of: **Kyouraku Shunsui x Kurosaki Ichigo!**

But, please continue reading if the warnings has not put you off. I'd appreciate it if you do! Also, I do not own Bleach! Kubo Tite does, I'm just burrowing my two favourite characters.

* * *

**Wake Me From This Daze:**

Black and white...monochrome dipped in shades of grey were engulfing the hauntingly familiar streets of Karakura Town as it spread vastly into the moonlighted distance. An icy cold onslaught of late autumn-night wind streaked coolly against the exposed flesh of a solitary pyjama clad figure, perched nonchalantly upon the rooftop belonging solely to the Kurosaki family home. A head of bright and messy orange locks (the only noticeable flash of colour in a toneless world) fluttered and feathered with the tugs and pulls at the whimsies of the wind as the eldest son of the family, Kurosaki Ichigo, stood silent sentinel as the eternal protector for those sleeping in the house below him. Deeply troubled chocolate brown orbs dutifully trained on the dark horizon for any form of disturbance brewing within the night that could target his family.

The orange haired teen hadn't been able to sleep; half his night already having been pilfered by bitterly remembered memories. However, it was nothing new to him. These days, Ichigo rarely _ever_ experienced a night of true and well deserved rest. There was always _something_: a flash of a face in a crowd during the day, a flicker of colour in the corner of his eye, a haunting caress of air against his skin at night or a fleeting whisper of a cry in his ear that _ruthlessly_ reminded him of the sacrifice he had been forced to make to protect those he loved. The former Substitute Shinigami had done it all for _them_...his friends, his family and allies from another world he should never have gotten entangled with in the first place.

But it was a world that he had come to love and cherish as an intimate place of belonging for him. A world that he was no longer permitted to be a part of. Even if, after several long months spent in denial over the loss, Ichigo finally found the courage to admit to himself, first and foremost, that he missed it terribly. His heart and soul has always been restless...restless to keep those around him safe from harm. Now that he had lost the power to do so, it was only natural that he should be yearning for its touch once again. That, however, represented another problem all in itself. Ichigo could _never_ openly admit his desires and emotions to those around him. If he did, they'd only feel guilty and responsible for driving him into such a corner in the first place...if they didn't blame themselves already.

So Ichigo had become a _master_ at hiding his true feelings behind a perpetual scowl, retreating into himself further and further as his introverted nature seemed to engulf him whole. Sinking him into a depression far worse and intense than he had ever felt before as he was constantly compelled to play the 'usual' Ichigo role. Not to accidentally show the world the shade of himself the Winter War had created. And for the others, it had become easy to pretend that he had _wanted_ this, that he had always wanted to feel 'normal'. And worse yet, Ichigo had to pretend that he didn't feel the pained anguish of _not_ being able to hear or feel his Zanpactō within his soul anymore.

They wouldn't understand that particular pain, _couldn't_ fathom the despair of no longer being able to sense the deep unchanging bond within him that had tied his powers so irrevocably to his entire being. It was_ so_ simple to superficially convince himself that the soul deep, fracturing ache within his heart was _just_ a twinge of his own selfishness that needed to be squashed into the back of his mind. To believe that he no longer possessed the right to feel such pitiful emotions and it was _not_ envy that he felt towards his friends as they retained their powers to protect those they loved, whilst he had been the one to lose his in return.

Strange though, how Ichigo wasn't selfish enough to actually lash out at others for things that were his own fault. And this was entirely his own fault, he just hadn't been strong enough in the first place, and so he had to give it all up as a last...fatal resort. On nights like these, when Ichigo's eternal sorrow, unspoken torment, drowning despair and unneeded self-pity kept him up with the reminder that _something_ very important was missing from within his heart and would continue to do so for a very long time, he became near inconsolable.

In retaliation though, the orangette did the only thing he could think of in his weakened state.

He tried to escape from it all.

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to run away from the sensations and memories that occupied his mind, wanted to _forget..._to try desperately to find _other_ things to keep his racing mind occupied. And with a few months of experience behind his back, he had learned that there were only two ways to survive a night like this. The first was to either climb into his little forbidden box of physical pleasures hidden beneath his bed. Where he had built up quite the nice collection of vibrators, cock rings and sex toys since the war had ended, to seek superficially to completely drown his body and thoughts in physical rapture, or Ichigo could choose the more emotionally draining method. To settle himself upon the rooftop of their home, even when freezing in the cold night air, as he tried to grasp a hold of the reality of his situation _without_ breaking down mentally and slowly but surely allow himself to actually 'feel' the little slips of the emotions he had been locking away from himself and others.

Like this, Ichigo told himself rather comically, it was almost like he was 'keeping watch' to protect his family. Kept watch? _Really_? He snorted derisively after a moment. For what exactly? He couldn't even _see_ the damn Hollows anymore. Couldn't even feel the shift in the air should they decide to attack those he loved. But what was worse, was what could the teen do should they be attacked by an entity he could no longer even see? _This_ time there truly would be no way for him to save them. And in that moment...Ichigo had the most horrible urge to cry and scream his fears and concerns, even wail his desperate anguish, but in the end what would it help him? There was nothing that he knew of that could ease the pain within his soul, settle the constant anxiety within his heart...

There was one thing that irked the teen the most though, what actually_ hurt_ Ichigo, was the seemingly nonchalant way that his friends took his adjustment to his new life. As if it were a natural progression he was taking. They believed his words a little too readily, didn't look past the superficial meanings in fear of what they would discover underneath. But he wasn't their responsibility anymore, never had been in the first place, he thought darkly. They no longer spoke a word about Hollows, Arrancar, Aizen and Soul Society in front of him. And when they did, it was when he was far out of hearing range.

There had only been a few times where Ichigo had accidentally passed by and their conversation had quickly been silenced despite the still traumatizing dreams Ichigo had at night because of those times and felt like he should be let in on the conversation out of common courtesy at least. But they stubbornly refused to tell him anything, even when he asked about it directly. They clearly did not understand the very real fear within Ichigo's heart that he would never be strong enough to protect them all should something like this ever happen again.

It hurt his pride to think they protected him so carefully; treated him like a shattered piece of glass. It even caused his stormy chocolate brown eyes to flutter halfway shut in a narrowed glare as the sudden breeze of the night turned harsher and colder against his skin. He supposed it was their way of protecting him, but it still hurt sometimes. Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, Ichigo gazed mournfully up at the stars spread above him. He didn't understand _who_ he was anymore..._what_ he was supposed to be if he couldn't protect those he loved.

It had been so many agonizing months ago since the unbelievable pain of losing his Shinigami powers had assaulted his entire being so entirely and overwhelmingly that Ichigo hadn't even been able to breathe without feeling as if something within his very soul was tearing and ripping apart from him. And so many had witnessed his greatest moment of shame...had watched helplessly whilst he had been thrust into his own world of suffering.

How long had it been? How long since he had last been aware of _their_ presence? His gaze turned slightly wistful as a soft tap of a sliding tile resounded through the night air. Rukia had said they'd still come to see him so why hadn't anyone come to say hello or checked up on him in a gigai? In that moment, where his emotions turned bitter, it felt as if he had been abandoned to his own despair like this. Left alone to struggle through a world that no longer held any appeal to him...no longer offered him a way to be who he truly wanted to be. His ragging thoughts and confusion was not something anyone but he himself could sort through, but there had also been a darkness left within his heart that was getting harder and harder to hide every day.

With a shake of his head, no longer able to stand his rising emotions, Ichigo sunk to the cool tiles beneath him exhaustedly. A few moments of charged silence allowed the teen to gather himself again; berating himself for his unneeded thoughts. Where he curiously turned his head to follow the sound of another noisy tile a few meters away. It couldn't be...no...his luck wasn't _that_ good.

The orange haired teen burst into hysterical laughter soon after as he tried desperately to ignore the burn of tears as they traced shameful tracks down his cheeks when the small hope he had felt blossom within his heart was instantly quashed again...Oh what a stupid way to rile himself up.

'To think for a second that they might have come, so selfish of me. They have their own lives.' He told himself sternly, pulling his legs closer to himself as he wrapped his arms around them and rested his forehead on his knees to hide the burn of tears across his cheeks. Not wanting to even think about the sadness swirling within his chocolate brown orbs. 'Such a true bastard, ne Zangetsu? There's no one to understand, no one like you did. But this anger at myself...its groundless too. That's why I'm so damn selfish.' Ichigo said softly, even saying _that_ name out loud hurt him. But just for a second, Ichigo could fool himself into thinking that the counterpart to his soul was still listening to him somewhere.

There was another tap against the tiled roof, seemingly right behind the orangette as he peered curiously over his shoulder now. Of course he'd find nothing there. He snorted to himself with a sneer...he had finally cracked and was losing his mind. Who would _want_ to come and watch the fallen war hero? That was why Ichigo was completely thrown physically at the ghosting touch of warm fingertips passing gently through his hair. Causing his breath to suddenly hitch in his chest as he threw his head back with alarm; gasping softly at the duel sensations of a firm hand gripping his shoulder reassuringly...telling him he wasn't as alone as he had first thought he was.

'W-who—.' Ichigo cut himself off quickly with an irate sneer. 'Oh it doesn't matter, I'll never be able to see you in any case.'

'Have you come to watch me be an idiot? Come to watch Kurosaki Ichigo break under the strain of useless emotions? How noble of you, Shinigami-san, to at least inform me of your presence.' Ichigo said vindictively, brown eyes gazing sadly up at the full moon above him as if it could reflect back all the secrets of the world to him. Even if his heartbeat was erratic, such a small touch had already chased away all of his roiling anger and confusing thoughts in mere seconds. Now it just filled him with another form of melancholy that was bitter upon his tongue and hard to swallow.

'I'm sorry you had to see me like this,' He said softly after having regained his sense of self, irritably wiping away at the cruel evidence of tears upon his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. 'I'm usually a lot more composed, as you probably know. Even if it isn't much, thank you for at least letting me know you are here. Now I only have one person less in Soul Society to kick the ass of when I regain my powers one day. You're probably here on official business though, so I don't wish to keep you.' Ichigo was surprised to find it so easy to talk to his invisible companion. Even more surprised when he felt the brush of soft clothing against his back and arm as someone sat down next to him, the warm hands disentangling from his hair and shoulder to throw something equally comforting and reassuring of the being's presence across Ichigo's shivering form.

A startled yelp left petal pink lips as the orangette was unceremoniously yanked backwards so that his eyes were suddenly staring dazedly up at the starlit sky and the back of his head nestled against something warm and soft.

'To think, all these years, I've always wanted comfort like this but when I finally gain it, I cannot even see the one granting it.' Ichigo said sadly, unconsciously letting out one of his most coveted but least given desires as he closed fathomless chocolate brown eyes at the touch of warm fingers shifting constantly through his hair gently and he became aware of the sweet, warm and headily masculine scent drifting in his nose from the garment he assumed had been draped over his shoulders. 'Thank you, Taichō.' Ichigo sighed softly, knowing full well that whoever this was, there was no way it was a lower ranking soldier. They would never approach him like this...probably too afraid of him now. Neither was it Rukia, she had never been gentle around him, he thought wryly. He always seemed to bring out the worst in her, but in a good way she kept him afloat through his despair. It wasn't Renji either, Ichigo knew his touch. It was rough...his grip much less considerate than the fingers that were carding through his hair.

So there had only been one conclusion he could arrive at, it was one of the Captains he was less familiar with. The infinitely warm fabric draped over his shoulder was definitely a haori, even if he couldn't see it. The control the other person showed also, in not hurting him whilst still in their spiritual state, must have taken immense and powerful restraint. Ichigo breathed shakily, strangely at ease with showing a vast array of dangerous emotions to this person. Closing his eyes tiredly as he began drifting into an exhausted rest.

'The night is the hardest time to be alive, these days. 4am by now, probably knows all of my secrets.' (1*) Ichigo whispered softly, half dazed as he turned on his side and made himself comfortable on the tiled and tilted roof rather easily. Leaning into the soft caress as it rested at the back of his neck and a fingertip traced away a stray tear that had slipped past his notice. Only briefly making him wonder why he wasn't reacting violently to such an invasion of his personal space or his famous Kurosaki temper did not flare wildly at the infringement on his 'no touching' policy.

'But now...Shinigami-san, so do you.'

**...**

Five days had passed since then. Where Ichigo had woken up beneath the warm sheets of his bed after having slept through the early hours of the morning and most of the Sunday afternoon as well,_ without_ recalling exactly how he had gotten back to his room in the first place. But it felt as if he had been suspended in a warm, never ending consolation for the first time since the entire fiasco with Soul Society had begun. The spiky orange haired teen could still clearly recall the gentle touch of fingertips carding through his messy locks and a firm hand resting just above his heart that had kept him grounded and content in the floating sensations his ragging emotions had unsettled within him. And the strange experience of receiving comfort from a being he couldn't even see, had left Ichigo quite shaken with the realization that he had perhaps fallen too far into his self-pitying thoughts.

Since then, Ichigo had been a lot more careful to actually pay attention to the world around him. Where he was no longer the lone soul drifting through a monotonous routine, but if he searched the depths of his heart carefully, he could find a touch of contentedness that succeeding in the fight against Aizen and even losing his powers had gifted him with instead. And all because of a stranger's hand and a gentle presence that he somehow knew had stayed with him for the rest of the night...if not having followed him for the rest of the next day as well (given the odd happenings around him).

_And I still haven't been able to thank him properly_, Ichigo thought to himself absently. A lazy forearm slung over his eyes as he shuttered them heavily where he was laid out on the family room couch. He had agonized over who it could have been...who was actually warm enough to offer such a selfless comfort to a lost child? But his mind just couldn't seem to make the connection. Ichigo had easily ruled out most of the Gotei 13 captains once he had had the chance to think it over. It hadn't been Byakuya, that man would rather die than initiate such contact, Toshiro was too short, the second and fourth divisions were led by women, the seventh...the hands had been too human, definitely not Kenpachi or Kurotsuchi. So the teen had been left with only two options, it had either been the flowery pink kimono wearing captain, Kyouraku-san or Ukitake-san.

Neither of them Ichigo knew well besides the few times they had briefly conversed.

Plus, there were still the Viazards to consider too. So there truly wasn't any definitive answer Ichigo could truly think of. It was getting just a bit too complicated and would probably be better if he pushed it into the back of mind and forgot about ever trying to find an identity to attach to his mystery visitor. Was it truly so important that he should know in the first place? No, it really wasn't. All Ichigo knew was that he felt a little better now, not as lost as he had felt before and for that he was already grateful. There was no need to agonize over useless details that could disappoint or hurt him later and, god forbid, an Arrancar had been the one to touch him, he thought with an amused smile.

In the background of his rushing thoughts, Ichigo could hear the soft rumblings of the TV he had left on as the lights flickered and flashed throughout the family sitting room. Leaving the teen to turn his back on the device in irritation as he became too lazy to actually stand up to turn it off or search for the elusive remote. He relaxed back into the comfortable couch cushions spread beneath him and reminisced about the events from earlier that day.

His father had left in such a hurry that afternoon, dragging his little sisters along for an overnight stay at some medical conference in the city. And in return, Isshin had left his eldest son all to himself in the now considerably colder Kurosaki home without his family present and his mind drifting off into uncharted territories. Ichigo was floating, roving in and out of a drowsy slumber as the progress of the tiring week began to weigh down upon his shoulders. It wasn't even eight at night yet, but Ichigo was already sick and tired of all the homework he had been doing and the stress his emotional state had pushed down upon his mind.

He was tired and irritated and completely out of it. This was probably why Ichigo startled in considerable fright from his dreams half an hour later with a playful knock resounding deafeningly from the direction of the front door. Dressed in loose flannel pyjama pants after his bath, and a long sleeve shirt to ward against the cold of the autumn air, Ichigo ran a lazy hand through his damp, messy orange locks to ruffle them back in place as he switched off the flickering television and called out his approach for the frantically knocking guest on the other side of the door.

God, who would visit this time of the week and knock so many times that probably half of the suburbs were awoken by it? Ichigo just prayed that Goat-Face hadn't decided to return sooner than the promised tomorrow night and had lost his keys somewhere along the way. It would be such a terrible shame, Ichigo had hoped to catch up on his ever eluding rest and had devised the perfect way to lull himself to quite the pleasurable rest that night with some pleasurable toys —.

'I'm coming! Ochitsui (2*) Baka!' Ichigo cursed suddenly, tripping over his own feet as he yanked open the door with a huff. 'Geez! What time do you think it is? There's a doorbell that's less noisy to—.' The orangette trailed off in the middle of his sentence, his thoughts suddenly lost in a whirlwind of shock as his widening brown eyes stared up at the tall figure now lazily leaning up against the doorframe. The first thing that his scattered mind registered through his shock was pink...a flowery pink kimono, black shihakusho, waraji clad feet...the peak of a white captain's haori and twin katana hilts that was accentuated by a long blue sash and...thank god the sakkat was missing; Ichigo thought for an insane moment, before reality began to set in and his breath stalled painfully in his chest.

'W-wha—.' He stammered, grip tightening against the knob of the door so tightly that his knuckles turned white. For a split second Ichigo's eyes lit up hopefully with the thought that he had regained his powers to be able to see _them_ again, but that hope was quickly dashed as he knew it was a useless dream. He swallowed heavily as he averted his eyes with a flush at his own, gaping reaction to the man before him.

Just what the hell was he doing? Why would _he_ be here? For his father perhaps or—.

'Mah, mah Ichigo-chan! Don't look so startled, your reaction really hurts me!' The older being teased good-naturedly, a stray hand gripping the fabric over his heart as if in pain. 'I'm just here for a personal visit.' He declared, suddenly serious. The tone of voice seemed to snap Ichigo out of his confusion, where he had eagerly been leaning into the touch of warm fingers briefly ruffling through his sleep mussed hair and a hand rested against a shoulder to keep his swaying form steady, before he forced himself to pull back in fear of his own reaction to the touch.

Chocolate brown eyes, still dazedly bewildered, seemed to blink several times as Ichigo took a deep breath to settle his racing heartbeat and process the scene before him critically. Why was he so _damn_ emotional over this? Was it because someone had actually come to see him in a gigai or that this man was one of the possible candidates for his mystery visitor? But was he _really_ here for him? Ichigo was rattled with the reminder that there were two powerful Shinigami within the Kurosaki household, well there was only one now, considering Ichigo was just an ordinary human. Nothing more and nothing less.

Ichigo couldn't tell his emotions from his thoughts anymore but he still spared his unexpected visitor a very rare smile of gratitude as he felt the tension and uncertainty drain from his body almost instantly.

'Personal visit, Kyouraku-san?' Ichigo asked with a tangerine brow raised curiously, feeling rather stupid for letting the man stand outside as he stepped into the house to allow Shunsui entrance. 'My father is not here tonight.' He noted emotionlessly, convincing himself that the older Shinigami had come to visit his father instead. Ichigo was startled though, when smiling grey eyes gazed at him with a sly smirk and Kyouraku Shunsui shook his head in the negative before he patted Ichigo's shoulder firmly in reassurance.

'Hmmm, hmmm~.' He sing-songed happily, seeming to magically produce a large bottle of fine sake from within the folds of his robes as he brandished his treat quite happily at the teen before him. Dark grey eyes sparkling in sheer mirth at Ichigo's rather startled reaction to the sight. 'I'm not here for Isshin-san, I-chi-go!' He promised. 'A little birdie has told me that our little Strawberry Substitute has been feeling down lately, so I've come to cheer you up. And being Seireitei's most cheerful person, I was nominated for the job instantly. Kisuke-kun was nice enough to inform me that your father is away for the night...which gives us the perfect time to break some rules and for you to have some fun with little old me.'

'I'm a minor! I can't drink!' Ichigo yelped in horror, ignoring the heady warmth that settled within his stomach at the older male's declaration as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest with a familiar, seemingly playful, scowl. Kyouraku Shunsui had had come for him? Ichigo couldn't describe the elated giddiness he felt because of those few but earth shattering words all the same. Causing him to unconsciously stray as close to the comforting presence the man's form gave off without breaking any societal taboos and being too noticeable. There was just _something_ that was attracting Ichigo to this man, _something_ that made him want to settle himself against the tall frame like a purring cat to gather all the warmth from that tanned skin for himself.

'Hoh?' Shunsui mused after a few moments of silence when they finally entered the living room. Nonchalantly settling himself on the floor in a sprawl of long limbs and flaring robes as Ichigo followed a bit behind and settled himself on the free couch beside him instead. 'I wonder where that stubborn,_ fiery_ Kurosaki that broke every rule in Soul Societies' book without even glancing back has gone? Come now, Ichigo-chan. Don't be so shy. I won't let you get hurt, I promise.' Ichigo sighed softly in exasperation, slightly sceptical at the older man's words as he pulled out two cups from within his haori sleeve before beckoning Ichigo to come sit properly next to him.

'Come closer, Ichigo. I won't bite. When drinking, staying close to your friends feels so much better.' Inclined to believe him, since Ichigo had never experienced it before, he sat himself next to the Hachibantai Taichō with some trepidation to his actions. Shivering softly when a warm arm was thrown over his shoulder nonchalantly and he was passed an already full cup of sake. Heaven's knows how that man can pour a drink so quickly, but Ichigo found himself more interested in something other than the sake.

Shyly glancing up at the older Shinigami through a sprawl of messy orange locks to hide his wandering eyes, Ichigo took his time to really _look_ at the older male's form. It was only recently, after his battle with Aizen, that Ichigo had finally gained to ability to experience life as a normal teenager. And with it, he had been faced with proper _teenage_ problems for the first time. Since then, Ichigo had come to notice his strange new interest that he had not known he had had before. Men...he had become interested in men. Not in the boys his age, but others who were strong enough to make him submit.

He shuddered headily. Kyouraku Shunsui, he was definitely someone Ichigo was headily attracted to. Proud shoulders, those seemingly laid back features that hid surprisingly sharp grey eyes that were gazing at him as if they could see right into the very depths of his soul... Ichigo's breath hitched softly, squirming against the sensation of those lazy curling brown lock, which framed high cheek bones and a scruffy beard, tickled his cheeks when he was pulled closer. They felt so soft and Ichigo wanted to loose those curls from the nape of Shunsui's neck just to run his fingers through the hip length locks to gather them around himself like a curtain.

Filled with the sweet, masculine scent...it was almost too much to be so close. It chased a heady flush across Ichigo's nose before he could control himself.

Shunsui shifted softly, merely giving Ichigo a gentle smile despite the teen's obvious embarrassment.

'Tonight, little Strawberry Substitute, I'm not Kyouraku-san to you. I'm just Shunsui and you...you are just Ichigo to me. There's no need to be polite or to hold back, no world is separating us. If you want to touch, then touch. If you want to talk, then talk. If you simply want comfort then just ask and I'll give it to you. I think that we have made a mistake when not paying more attention to what goes on in that pretty little head of yours.' Shunsui said in a gentle murmur, fingertips brushing away the stray orange strands that had fallen into Ichigo's eyes.

'For now, Ichigo-chan, just relax. I'm sure that before this night is over, I'll have turned you into a little alcohol fiend.'

'Alcohol fiend? You're soliciting a minor in drinking alcohol! It's illegal!' Ichigo said incredulously with a grimace, but there was no real heat in his words. He was just teasing now and the older man could probably tell.

'Ah, but I've never been a man of good morals to begin with. But I assure you that we are going to have _so_ much fun you probably won't even wake until tomorrow night again.' Ok, Ichigo was definitely losing his sanity now. Chocolate brown eyes lowered in contemplation as he brought the cup of sake to his lips with trembling and uncertain fingers. Frowning at the bitter and strong taste as it touched his tongue and slid down his throat. He really didn't like it...but the burn at the back of his throat was nice. A pain he could deal with that made his eyes water but felt _so_ good as well. And the slight light-headedness it induced made Ichigo already feel a little better, if not strangely hot.

'Thank you, Shunsui.'

* * *

Ichigo felt warm, his entire body pulsing sensually with an untamed, heated, energy that was gathered within the pit of his stomach. And with every beat of his heart, that dizzying warmth, seemed to spread through his very veins as he rested his temple against a strong thigh before closing brown eyes blissfully in soothing contentedness. The sweetly scented fabric of Kyouraku's hakama brushed softly against an alcohol flushed cheek, causing Ichigo to sigh when warm fingertips once again buried themselves tenderly within soft orange locks. Humming in appreciation, Ichigo twined long, tanned fingers through the blue sash tickling his side as he brought the garment up to his nose to inhale the scent lingering there discretely.

The soothing rumbling baritone above Ichigo was recounting hilarious stories about lost academy days; the tone and pitch of voice seeming to wash welcomingly over the former Substitute Shinigami's skin. Allowing the teen to fall further into a gentle haze that his second or third cup of sake had instilled within him. Even though he didn't _feel_ drunk, as he was still alert and completely aware of what was going on around him, the sensations chasing through his body probably meant that he was pleasantly tipsy. God forbid that the few giggles he let escape earlier were _not_ an indication to that fact.

Shunsui however, seemed far more tolerant of the potent alcohol than Ichigo was. Which was why the orangette had refused to drink another drop. He really didn't want to ruin the little bubble of contentedness that he had now found. And in fear of losing control of his inner most desires should he drink too much, Ichigo rigorously kept himself in check. He really wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life...even if they spent the whole night talking about useless things.

'What I can't understand, Shunsui-san,' Ichigo stuttered a little over the use of the man's first name. Ignoring the little slur in his speech as he turned on his back to gaze up at quietly pensive eyes. Ichigo frowned softly at the newly contemplative state as sharp grey eyes stared thoughtfully at the rays of moonlight creeping in from an open window. It had been like this for a while now, where the Captain had gotten quiet for a few minutes and a distant look furrowed his brow. 'Is why you are dressed as a Shinigami. Most captains that come here in gigai, dress normally like the humans do. You gave me quite a fright, Kyouraku-Taichō.' Ichigo said with a bitter chuckle. 'You made me think I had regained my powers for a single crazy second.' Even though the words were sad and his tone lilted with disappointment that it wasn't true, Ichigo still smiled up at the Captain softly when the pad of a calloused fingertip traced against the plump flesh of his bottom lip.

Leaving the orangette to reach up his own fingers to tug at a wavy brown lock of hair that had fallen between warm grey eyes. He was frowning at the intimate touch he was being gifted, but did not pull away from it. Ichigo had noticed earlier that the Hachibantai Taichō had become more tactile the more that he drunk, but Ichigo didn't think anything of it. He seemed to rather enjoy the physical contact himself, even if it only made things a little more complicated for him as he was already shivering and trembling beneath those caresses that were unknowingly causing him arousal. It was heatedly chasing a fire of want across his prickling skin and burned deeply and harshly within the pit of his stomach...but it could be ignored for now.

'I'm sorry, I didn't think of that.' Shunsui noted. 'It's just that I can't stand human clothes...they're so tight and constrictive, I don't know how you move in them. And when I intend to spend a night not worrying about regulations, I'd rather dress comfortably.'

'Really?' Ichigo intoned. 'I'd have thought most captains would want to get out of their uniforms not into them.' The older male merely shrugged, laughing softly as he poured himself another cup of sake. 'Well, I'm not like most captains and considering that I'm usually off sleeping somewhere or drinking...I didn't feel the need to change my attire.' Ichigo was stunned for a moment before he burst into heady peals of laughter once the words finally registered within his mind. This man was actually _admitting_ to sleeping on the job and drinking as well? Ichigo could have guessed, Kyouraku-san looked very laid back, but to actually admit it out loud with such pride was another thing.

It was hilarious, something not even Ichigo would have done if it were him.

'You have such a nice laugh, Ichigo-chan.' Shunsui noted with an amused smile as the teen finally quieted from his mirth. 'You should laugh and smile more.' Ichigo flushed under the compliment but brushed it aside as the alcohol talking. He did however, lid his gaze to observe the older man above him in undisguised interest. Hazy brown eyes eagerly following the path of a pink tongue as it swept across pale lips before disappearing back into a mouth that Ichigo was sure was just as warm and comforting as the man's fingers in his hair and a thumb soothing out the wrinkle in his brow. Ichigo yelped several seconds later though, as the older man tugged on the shell of his ear to playfully scold him for drinking upside down earlier, right before a soothingly comfortable silence seemed to envelope the both of them contemplatively.

'_So_~?What were you going to do all by yourself if I hadn't shown up tonight?' Ichigo blinked open his eyes through the pleasant buzz ringing in his ears, a slow and uncomfortable heat spreading through his veins at the reminder of just _what_ he had wanted to do before the brown haired Captain had come to visit him. God, he had forgotten the tugging allure that his little box of pleasures entailed. And he—.

'I was going to dive into my little Box of Hidden Pleasures.' Shit! Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth in horror as the words escaped his lips unbidden of his permission. _Why_ had he said that out loud? He hadn't meant to but it had just slipped past his lips without his notice and now, with grey eyes sparkling in curiosity and widening at the implication of his words, Ichigo felt the flush that had spread across his nose earlier...drain to pale his cheeks when he quickly averted his eyes away from the intense gaze boring into his soul. He shuddered, feeling the gaze on the top of his head, searing through the skin of his back as he hastily stumbled to right himself and made ready to flee the scene. _To the kitchen_, his mind screamed. Yes...perhaps some water could clear his head before he said more undesirable things.

He didn't get very far. Sly fingers had encircled his wrist in a vice like grip before he was pulled backwards and sprawled, stumbling over his own feet, into a warm lap so that his nose collided rather painfully against a strong chest and an undignified 'oof' whooshed from his lungs just before arms securely wrapped around his waist to keep him locked in place.

'Box of Hidden Pleasures? That sounds naughty, I-chi-go-chan~. You _have_ to show me what's in it.' The deep rumbling voice purred teasingly. Ichigo squirmed against his captor, he could already tell that Shunsui had probably guessed what was in it; but was only teasing him for the hell of it now. What the teen didn't expect was for the older spirit to pick him up and throw him across a shoulder. Even when Ichigo was still struggling and yelling in indignation, long and assured strides carried the both of them up the stairs and towards Ichigo's bedroom. The sixteen-year-old didn't ask how the man knew where his bedroom was, didn't ask earlier, either, when he had smelled the same headily masculine scent from five nights ago drifting in his nose when he had accidentally fallen into the older man's back and straight into the flowery pink kimono draped across lazy shoulders.

'S-Shunsui-san...S-Shunsui-san! What're you _doing_?!' Ichigo yelled incredulously. His heart racing erratically against his chest as he struggled for a breath that didn't seem to want to offer him enough oxygen to breathe properly. That short amount of time that Ichigo had spent in Kyouraku's arms, surrounded in his warmth and bathed in his scent, had Ichigo's blood singing with rising rapture he finally recognized as sheer _arousal_ chasing needy sensations through his body. It was a _pure_ and _heady_ and _burned_ through Ichigo intensely. And with the aid of the alcohol and the attractive Captain's presence so close to him, Ichigo was panting softly in want. Gazing confusedly up at his drinking companion through a splay of orange coloured locks when he laid back on the soft sheets of his bed.

Kyouraku Shunsui moved away to lean expectantly against the wall opposite Ichigo, tabi clad foot pressed against the flat surface as sharp grey eyes observed the teen intently. A lazy, seductive smile tugging at pale lips before he folded his arms and buried his hands in the sleeves of his haori thoughtfully.

'Ne? Are you going to show me, Ichi-chan?'

'W-why the _fuck_ would I?!' Ichigo shouted suddenly, completely mortified that he had even started this conversation in the first place. Or rather, he cursed the alcohol for erasing the filter that usually separated his thoughts from his mouth. But that gaze, it was _so_ intense. Making Ichigo ignite from the inside as he shuddered deeply. Winding his arms around his own waist as if to hold himself back from seeking out the pleasures the older man's touch had given him.

He wanted to moan, to give himself to this man before him. To yield headily...but would Shunsui want him in return?

'Because I want to see,' Shunsui said calmly, not at all phased by Ichigo's embarrassment as sharp grey eyes flashed in startling desire. 'With a name such as 'Box of Hidden Pleasures', how could I not?' Knowing that Ichigo had already lost this argument, no matter how he would have responded, he knelt on the floor in defeat. Grumbling to himself in irritation as he reached beneath his bed to pull out a plain wooden box carefully. Completely unaware of the eyes that followed his every move before he straightened and stood with a mortified flush staining his cheeks cherry red. Clutching the box to his chest protectively for a few moments longer, Ichigo unwillingly handed over his secret pleasure to the Shinigami Captain standing not even a few feet away from him eventually.

He couldn't look the man in the eyes, he was like a child that had been caught stealing cookies. And along with averting chocolate brown orbs, Ichigo backed up to settle himself on the bed. Nervously twisting his fingers and nails in the bed sheets when he heard the distinctive soft creak of the hinges as the box was opened. He refused to look up, to see the older man's reaction... But he was soon startled from his racing thoughts when the bed dipped beside him and a sly grin filled his vision completely. Along with teasing grey eyes, that were curiously peering into the contents from the now open lid, Ichigo shuddered as the form of the Shinigami Captain only loomed over him with a leer and tugged his chin upwards with a forefinger to connect their gazes.

'So...I can only guess what these are for, but you are going to have to show me how they work; Ichigo-chan.' Said teen felt his breath stall in his chest; brown eyes going wide as the box was put aside and he was suddenly pushed back against the sheets of his bed by an incessant palm. A larger and warmer body settled between his parted legs rather erotically. 'To think that our innocent little Strawberry Substitute could hide such dirty things in his bedroom. Who _knew_ that even as you are, you could become so erotically charged with a few teasing words and stray touches.' Shunsui murmured seductively, the tone of his voice causing the hair on Ichigo's arms and the back of his neck to rise in a trembling shudder as he gasped softly.

He was nearly fully hard with those words, whining softly as he started to lose his grip on reality. God, that tone of voice was so full of promises and with a fingernail tracing down his cheek teasingly before warm lips suddenly and tenderly sealed over his, Ichigo moaned deeply as his arms came up of their own accord to wind around the back of the man's neck to keep himself steady. Shyly parting his lips under a warm, wet tongue swiping across his bottom lip, Ichigo shivered with a suppressed keen when he allowed the warm slickness to roam his mouth freely. Igniting and stoking old fires that were burning sensation against trembling flesh, causing him to arch towards the newly gifted pleasure.

His first dominating kiss was being stolen in such an intense erotic dance of tongues; completely robbing Ichigo from linear thought. It was a scorching pleasure, sparking a new and intense passion deep within him as he gripped onto strong shoulders and bunched warm fabric between his fingertips. He breathed shakily through his nose, following the more experienced being's lead to entwine tongues together in a sensual dance. Everything tasted of warmth...saliva mixing with his, sake and steamed buns that filled Ichigo up and made him drunk on full blown arousal.

The mere thought of another watching him...of _Shunsui_ watching him as he...Oh God! Ichigo couldn't take it, he squirmed uncomfortably as his fully awakened arousal was already begging for attention.

He wanted this, probably would have wanted it even without the influence of alcohol and Shunsui was willing to give it. His deepest and darkest fantasies...he—.

'Ichigo?' Shunsui seemed slightly concerned as they pulled apart, the teen swiping his tongue across his bottom lip that was bleeding as he allowed his eyes to flutter open half mast. Breathing shakily through his parted pink lips, he touched his tongue across the surface again to gather the lingering touch of blood. He had probably bitten into his flesh to ground himself from the pleasure and bit too hard. He shrugged nonchalantly. It was fine, it didn't really hurt. He did however, bring the rest of Kyouraku-san's unique flavour back into himself eagerly. Arching softly into a caressing touch that slyly trailed up his thigh before it came to a rest against his hip in askance.

'I-I'll show you...but only if you promise to take me.' Ichigo whispered his answer, suddenly afraid of rejection should he voice it too loudly. But he received no such thing as Shunsui hummed appreciatively and settled himself on the bed a little away from Ichigo. Choosing a spot that was just out of reach but close enough to touch should he want to. He gazed heatedly at the flushed and panting orangette before him. Dropping his pink kimono and captain's haori from his shoulders as he discarded them somewhere across the wooden floor.

Leaning lazily back against the palms of his hands, Shunsui curled his one leg under him and smiled promisingly.

'Oh, there's no need to ask...little Ichigo. Even if you didn't, I still would have taken you tonight. You've been enticing me with those soft red lips of yours, drawing me in with your haunted but still fiery brown eyes. I'm not usually into men but I've had my fair share of experience with both sexes. And you, who has lips that rival any woman's softness and a lithe body that I am sure will give so much more pleasure than any other, I'll take you however you want.'

'So_ show_ me, Ichigo..._arouse_ me..._entice_ me more..._heat_ me up and we'll see just how long we can last before we both drown in unadulterated rapture.'

**...**

'Hnnn...oh! Shunsui!' Ichigo moaned deeply, teeth biting hard against the reddened flesh of his bottom lip as he tried to stifle his increasingly pleasured sounds. Even though he knew there was no one but him and the Hachibantai- Taichō in the house, Ichigo still kept quiet out of reflex. He was leaning back against the spread of soft pillows on his bed, clothes having been long discarded, as he balanced himself on his elbows with his head thrown back. His body bowing back in a sensual arch as his naked flesh ignited near silver beneath the soft moonlight streaming in from the window. Ichigo had the fingertips of his left hand wrapped firmly around his hardened flesh, lazily stroking the heated arousal as a flash of silver at the base of his cock indicated the restriction he had just slipped over his erection in order to suppress his release.

He needed to stretch out the ragging pleasure that was building headily within him, needed to drive himself insane with lust first. And the cool biting touch of the cock ring provided Ichigo with that reassurance as it fit snugly and securely around the base of his arousal. Chocolate brown eyes clenched shut in concentration as he let go of his erection with a drawn out hiss. His freed fingers reaching for a strange device, laying next to him, that was in the shape of an egg but a little smaller in size. It had a long string attached to its end that tapered off to a small square black box, but Ichigo didn't pay attention to that part yet. He was heating up the silvery egg within the palm of his hand, spreading cold unscented lubricant across its surface and his hand before he reached down to trail his wet fingers across the skin on the inside of his thighs teasingly. Scraping his nails deeply into trembling flesh—.

'Don't stop now, Ichigo-chan. Don't slow down...keep the pace.' A deep voice murmured raggedly next to his ear, warm lips suddenly pressing against the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck as he jerked back in surprise. The teen hadn't even_ felt_ the Shinigami Captain move, the bed had just dipped beside him and Shunsui had already shifted their forms closer together. A warmer and bigger hand was covering Ichigo's own slicked one. Moving his fingers, without his consent, forward to rub teasingly across his entrance. Guiding a single slicked digit inside that had Ichigo's breath hitching painfully within his chest. His thighs tensing and quivering at the touch as a tongue lazily traced up the side of his neck and teeth tugged at the shell of his ear warningly when his hand stopped moving momentarily.

'I-I thought you were j-just going to watch.' Ichigo said breathlessly, his hooded, dilated brown orbs locking with an equally heated grey eyed gaze that caused him to shiver the moment that Shunsui began to slowly and experimentally move the finger inside of Ichigo backwards and forwards gently. Setting a slow rhythm as he stretched and teased Ichigo's entrance for something larger. Ichigo knew, in his mind, that he needed at least two for the vibrator's size but he didn't know if he should prepare himself all the way as well. Seeing as the Shinigami Captain seemed to be leaning over his shoulder rather impatiently.

'Do you mind me touching you as well?' Ichigo shook his head in the negative, he didn't mind...but god, he was falling apart on the inside as another stifled cry echoed past his lips. 'I just can't seem to help myself, Ichi-chan. You're far too delectable for your own good.' The orangette flushed at the seductive words, allowing himself to be moved as Shunsui manoeuvred them into a new position so that Ichigo's back was leaning against a clothed chest and strong thighs kept his hips securely captive against the bed. Still keeping his legs spread sensually, Ichigo shivered when Kyouraku Shunsui's hand dragged down his chest before briefly tugging and pinching at his nipples to increase the orangette's rising pleasure.

'Hah! P-please! A-another...please...add another...oh...' Ichigo murmured and moaned pleadingly through his hazed bliss. Laying his head back against a warm shoulder as the hand that rested firmly over his, guided another slicked finger along with the first and harshly thrust the two of them inside of him. Instantly causing the orange haired teen to muffle a yelp against a black kosode as he was overwhelmed with the slightly painfully stretch.

Groaning softly at the stinging sensation; Ichigo arched back the moment that his fingers unexpectedly scraped blunt nails against a button of pleasure deep inside of him that had his control snapping headily and toes curling in the sheets with the sheer force the wave of cresting pleasure caused. This time a hoarse, unrestrained, drawn out cry that couldn't be stifled, seemed to explode outwards from his lungs in a rush. Leaving the teen breathless and panting through racing sensations, leaning upwards into a soft, sensual exploration of lips as his head was tipped back for a slow kiss. He was moaning softly, keening for more as the tip of a nose rested softly against his temple in comfort after they separated.

Soft, strained breaths washed over deeply flushed cheeks warmly as Ichigo's state of unadulterated rapture seemed to affect the older Shinigami as well. Ichigo, however, was barely coherent. Never in his life, even with these aides in pleasure, had he _ever_ experienced sensations like these. The warmth of being enveloped in strong arms, soft kisses peppered soothingly against the top of his head as a heady arousal pressed against his back simultaneously...and the deep connecting warmth _flooding_ his entire being...it was almost too much.

'Ichigo...tell me what you want next?' Shunsui purred into a flushed ear.

'F-fuck!' Ichigo cursed breathlessly, breathing heavily as his fingers continued its slow, guided, rhythm in and out of him. Chocolate brown eyes briefly lifted upwards to gaze pleadingly into Shunsui's warm grey eyes as he shuddered against the feeling of the older being's form so sensually curled around him. Lifting his free hand with the silvery egg nestled in his palm, Ichigo passed the warmed device to the older male with a deep flush of both arousal and embarrassment colouring his cheeks. 'Put it in, please. I want it inside.' He begged, pleaded even shivered softly as a cool breath of air puffed against the shell of his ear thoughtfully.

'You are making me want to curse, Ichigo. When you ask so nicely, how can I resist you? But do you think you are ready, Ichi-chan? I don't think you are stretched enough.' Even when feeling a companionable warmth spreading through his gut at the concerned words, Ichigo still nodded his head frantically to emphasize his desires. He'd be fine...he'd done this without Shunsui's assistance for a long time now. So he shifted to turn a bit in the Captain's restrictive embrace, reaching upwards with his unoccupied hand to tangle gentle fingers through the still bound, curling brown locks that had fallen over a shoulder to tickle his cheek pleasantly and brush softly against his lips.

'I-it's alright, Shunsui. I like the pain,' Ichigo admitted after having caught his breath momentarily. 'It makes me feel alive. So please? I c-can't take it much longer...I'm going to go out of my mind!' Ichigo whined pitifully, pleasantly surprised when Shunsui nodded against the skin of his neck and stole the vibrator from where it had fallen on the decisively. His taller form falling against Ichigo's back protectively as a chin rested against his shoulder gently; almost like he was shielding Ichigo from behind before the teen felt his breath rapidly leave his lungs when a much larger but not unbearable intrusion slipped inside him.

Gasping and arching at the moving object, Ichigo shuddered headily as it came to rest in exactly the right place. Even when he would have liked for it to go deeper, the teen knew he could always ask for that later. For now, though, he had to swim through this heady pleasure first...to survive what was coming next. Ichigo shuddered doubly at the sensation of both pain and pleasure as sweet kisses trailed down the back of his neck and the top of his spine before he finally moved to shift himself out of the older man's surprisingly strong grip and straddled a propped up thigh instead.

Feeling the need to get closer, Ichigo smiled softly in reassurance that he was okay. Passing the older male the little black box from earlier, Ichigo pointed to the small dial at the side. Whispering into the shell of an ear exactly what it did as he eagerly rested his hands on Shunsui's hips to ground himself from the onslaught of pleasure he knew was to come. Leaning forward to lathe his own tongue against the salty skin of his lover's neck to pay him back for the gifted pleasure earlier, revelling in the small shudder it produced as the teen suckled softly on an erratically beating pulse point.

'So if I press this little button, something interisting will happen?' Shunsui asked curiously, fingertips brushing orange locks away from a sweaty forehead as Ichigo nodded almost absently. His fingers were fumbling irritably with the tie in a blue sash to help undress the older male, not really paying attention to Shunsui's words and actions as calloused fingers fiddled with the dial on the vibrator, and Ichigo focused his whole concentration on his next task. He was feeling quite lonely being the only one undressed so—.

A wailing cry resounded through the night air, Ichigo's entire body stiffening at the heady attack of_ ragging_, _sheer_, _painful_, _clawing_ pleasure streaking scorchingly through his veins and boiling his blood. Shit, shit, shit! He _hadn't_ expected the device inside of him to jerk to life on such a high setting, nor for it to have settled so perfectly against his prostate on the first try. Ichigo valiantly chocked back a desperate sob that wanted to escape his throat again, falling forward into a strong chest instead as he became suddenly unbalanced with the sheer and desperate rapture flowing through him. He was crying out, he knew, trying to pull away and press back into the vibrating pleasure as his fingers gripped two strong shoulders painfully tight to keep himself upright as his cock throbbed and pulsed in bliss. Throwing his head back wildly against the onslaught, Ichigo sobbed into a warm mouth when lips sealed over his again and a tongue pressed into his mouth headily.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! S-Shunsui! Please...a l-little less...l-lower the setting...I'm—.' Ichigo managed to breathe through his echoing cries and uncontrollable moans. 'I-it's too much...you're going to break me!' He yelled. Shoulders sagging in relief when the dial was toned down to a lower setting and a comforting warmth spread deeply with the pit of Ichigo's stomach as a heady coil began to curl and twist within him...chasing and charging up primal need for release. He was panting for breath, forehead resting against the Shinigami Captain's neck as he tried to compose himself again. Geez...was it just him or was the alcohol in his system wreaking a lot more havoc with his body than he had thought, or was it just the mere presence of Kyouraku Shunsui so close to him that was undoing the former Substitute Shinigami so much.

'I'm going to break you? But...Strawberry Substitute-chan~, isn't that the point? You're enticing me too much as you are. I'm going to take you, Ichigo, steal you away with pleasure. Now tell me, what is that you want? Do you want me to take out this little device and replace it with my cock or do you want to keep it inside whilst I take you? How do you want this..._tell_ me.' Ichigo was breathless, still shivering from the aftershocks of that heady assault as he gazed up at his lover through lowered lids and dilated pupils that were wide and blown with lust.

'Keep it inside! Both...I want both!' He cried out suddenly, shuddering through another heady push of pleasure when a warm palm wrapped around his arousal and he was suddenly pushed backwards to sprawl against the sheets. Warm fingers were seeking out his entrance again, seeking to stretch him more but Ichigo just his shook his head softly as he leaned upwards to bring their lips together in a brush of warm lips and twining tongues. Resting his palms on the sides of warm, scruffy cheeks...Ichigo hummed softly as teeth tugged at his bottom lip and warm grey eyes stared at him tenderly. Smiling down at Ichigo as the teen finally wound his fingers through long brown locks and pulled away the tie, spilling the soft strands over the older male's shoulder to envelope them in a little curtain of their own, separate world.

'N-no more...' Ichigo trailed off, breath hitching softly when sly fingers twisted the dial up a few notches again.

'Tell me what you want, Ichigo.'

'I want you inside of me, _right_ now. I want the pain...I want the pleasure...I want to feel...no more useless emotions...no lonely thoughts...no—.' Ichigo's entire body tensed suddenly, his thoughts interrupted, by a harsh and heady thrust that impaled a large and thick arousal deep inside of him. Ichigo's breath left him, his back arching to both get away and bring him closer to the racing sensations as the action shifted the vibrating toy deeper into him than it had ever gone before. He was clawing at a clothed back, muscles tense in vibrating anticipation, as a resounding curse echoed throughout the night air. Ichigo had long forgotten to even force himself to quiet his cries as he dug his fingers into strong shoulders desperately.

Brown eyes widening in surprise as his limbs trembled at the sensation of being filled up both physically and emotionally so wholly.

'Ah! S-shit...so deep!' He moaned lowly, his teeth having bitten through his bottom lip the instant that Shunsui had thrust into him. Glaring softly at the older male as Ichigo realized the sly Captain had somehow only loosened his hakama before taking him. And Ichigo...he was heaving for breath, shuddering as he felt himself breaking on the inside, shattering into a thousand pieces that felt _so_ good but twisted against his heart painfully as well. Tears had squeezed past his lids and trailed down his cheeks, allowing Ichigo to sob softly when a warm forehead rested tenderly against his own and a nose rubbed against his in a touch of apology. Shunsui had stilled to give him time to adjust and Ichigo was greedily taking the opportunity to try and catch his breath as he tugged at long brown locks in search of grounding himself.

'Ugh...s-shit...warning next time! Please!'

'Gommen ne (3*), Ichigo-chan. But begging me so sweetly, how can I not do what you ask? I told you, you are enticing me _far_ too much.' The Hachibantai-Taichō said softly, almost apologetically as he rocked his hips forward, lodging a cry in Ichigo's throat at the unexpected, but soon, welcoming movement. It was soft, Ichigo realized, a soft and controlled pace that was wreaking havoc with his mind as the vibrator still buzzed pleasantly inside of him and he just couldn't help but moan softly at every rocking thrust.

He could no longer find it in himself to care about anything, not the pain of losing his friends in soul society by losing his powers, no longer caring about the loneliness in his soul because right here, Ichigo was sure he had found someone to fill that hole headily with love and something more. And the _pleasure_, it was _too_ much. Ichigo wanted to come, to fall into an oblivion of all consuming bliss that wouldn't let him go ever again. So he eagerly provided his own assistance in chasing up the carnal need building within both of their veins; pushing his own hips back against the rocking thrusts as they began to reach deeper and further...wracking sensations through his every nerve ending that was blinding him.

Ichigo's cheeks were wet with tears, his skin on fire as fingers wrapped around his arousal and unfastened the restrictive silver ring from the base. The instantaneous flood of rushing sensations had the orangette arching back as a hard thrust bore down on his prostate and his nails instinctively curled against a muscled back. He couldn't hold it anymore, he couldn't...

'S-Shunsui! I—.' Ichigo hadn't even been able to cry out a warning to his own release before the headily tightened coil, that had been contracting since the beginning of this play on pleasure, suddenly snapped within his stomach and his toes curled in the sheets. Back bowing as he threw his head back against a pillow violently as blinding white euphoria erupted behind his clenched eyelids.

Every imaginable colour, every ragging emotion...every rapturous touch had shattered inside of Ichigo. Suspending him in a moment where he was sure he was caught between two worlds and each was tugging and pulling on his heart until he broke. Every blindly rushing sensation had his mind turning blank and dizzy as black soon engulfed his entire being headily. Ichigo was only vaguely aware in the background of the soft call of his name on warm lips pressed against his ear and a warm wetness releasing deep inside of him before he lost all tethers to this world and fell into a dark oblivion filled with only pleasured bliss.

* * *

Calloused fingertips trailed softly against a flushed but smooth cheek, sharp grey eyes gazing sorrowfully at the sleeping companion on the bed next to him. The beginnings of a new morning was already dawning outside, colouring the sky in a soft pink and a splay of oranges just outside the window before Kyouraku Shunsui reached up to close the curtains softly. He did not wanting to wake the sleeping teen from his restful sleep, now. Not when it seemed that Ichigo had finally found some peace within his soul to actually allow himself rest. Which, Shunsui could only guess, was fairly rare for him these days.

He was carefully observing the subtle rise and fall of a naked chest, which was only partially hidden by the warm sheets that had fallen down sometime in last two hours Shunsui had spent beside Ichigo's sleeping form. Merely observing him...committing to memory every sweet, rapturous second that had transpired within this small but profoundly warm room. Gentle fingertips moved away from a smooth cheek to pass through an array of messy but soft orange locks, burning into his skin the sensation of its touch as he smiled softly and pressed a lingering kiss to a cool forehead. Ichigo shifted beneath the caress with a shiver, probably from the cold, as the older being quickly pulled the covers over him again and slipped out of the bed.

Ichigo had passed out after having reached his climax, well, not unsurprisingly, considering the emotional and physical strain Shunsui must have put him through. He was just glad that he had managed to offer the teen some of the comfort and belonging he seemed to be yearning for. But now the older being knew he was going to be presented with a larger problem. Shunsui was fast becoming attached to Ichigo in the need to shield and protect from his emotional and physical pain. Ever since he had passed through Karakura Town five nights ago in Ukitake's stead, Shunsui had found that seeing Ichigo so shattered and confusedly perched on the roof of his house...had ignited a desperate need within him to protect the one who had protected them all in return.

Those beautiful haunted brown eyes, which had seemed so lost in their tears but still burned with an inner determination, had been what had pulled at the older male's heart the most. Cemented within him that Ichigo, no matter how strong, could break under the strain and pain of losing something that had defined his entire being so headily. They had been careless, not looking past their own immediate future and the rebuilding of Soul Society, as they had completely forgetting about the scars the Winter War could have left behind on the innocent. And Ichigo was an innocent, he should never have gotten involved in the war in the first place and it was their incompetence that had forced him into a corner, something that Shunsui knew they had to make up for.

Ichigo had changed them, changed the entire Gotei 13 and it was high time that they repaid him with their kindness. He was going to have to talk to Kisuke about this and Isshin too, it was his son after all, but after having seen the teen's despondent form...he knew that they would be willing to help...almost everyone would. Shunsui sighed irritably, picking up his haori and throwing it across his shoulders and sweeping his hair back in its tie as he leant down to press a kiss to soft lips quickly. His actions causing the orange haired teen to stir softly under his touch; blearily brown eyes blinking open tiredly as he was gifted a small smile and then lips parted for a sweet, slow kiss of clumsy tongues and half-awake murmurs of enjoyment.

'I have to go now, Ichigo.' Shunsui said softly, sadly, as he brushed his fingers through warm orange locks once more. Smiling indulgently as Ichigo curled into the sheets deeper and closed his eyes again with a soft nod of understanding. Whispering a soft endearment and 'thank you' before he drifted off to sleep again. The Hachibantai-Taichō bent down for the last of his clothing as he, after a second of contemplation, threw it over Ichigo's sleeping form as a parting gift instead. He chuckled softly as fingers curled in the flowery pink fabric almost possessively before the orangette settled down again. Leaving Ichigo to find not only comfort in this parting gift, but the two others he had left behind for when Ichigo woke later.

'Sorry I couldn't stay longer, my Strawberry Substitute-chan. But I'll see you again soon. So do not despair, Ichigo, and _wait_ for me. Now that I have you, I'm not going to leave you ever again...rest assured that this is my unbreakable promise to you.' He whispered into a dainty ear softly before his silent footsteps carried him out of the room, closing the door softly behind him, as he headed down the stairs and out into the early morning light. Glancing over his shoulder at the Kurosaki family home with a fond smile before he moved on towards a shady little shop in the back streets of Karakura.

Several hours later, when the afternoon sun was high in the sky and the world was finally coming to life for Ichigo once more, the orangette stirred to a soft pulsing headache streaking across his forehead and a surprisingly clear mind that ran eagerly through the events of the night before. A slight flush of mortification adorning his cheeks as he remembered every striking detail burning heatedly into the back of his lids... He moaned softly and hid himself underneath the pink covers of his bed. Wait...pink? A single brown eye cracked open to stare in awe at the familiar garment that had been draped over his sleeping form before he smiled fondly, bringing the material closer to his nose as he took in the headily familiar scent that settled a warmth inside his stomach that was fluttering pleasantly.

On his bedside table, where brown eyes had yet to notice, laid a silver communicator and a folded piece of white paper. Beautifully elegant script tracing black upon a plane of white as the sun finally caught it.

_'Thanks for sharing such a beautiful night, Strawberry Substitute-chan. I'm leaving this for you, so don't be afraid to call. I want to hear from you soon. I'll see you again next weekend, so do not despair that your beloved is leaving you for a while. There are still many things for us to play with, Ichigo-chan. Next time...I'll be bringing some of my toys too.' _

_'Yours Eternally,' _

_'Kyouraku Shunsui.'_

* * *

1* Quote from Poppy Z. Bright – originally reads: 'The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets.'

2* Ochitsui – Calm Down

3* Gommen ne – I'm sorry

Ok, seriously...time for me to take some time to rest. Thanks for reading my honeys, I'll see you guys next week for Consort's update and god help me if I don't burn myself out before that...anyways please leave a review for me, I'd really appreciate knowing how my practice with the use of sex toys went and if it was fulfilling.

But for now, I say... it's hot chocolate time!

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
